Best Present
by lowlizah
Summary: YamiSeto. A little Christmas fluff. Because sometimes it's good to take a break from all the hard-core stuff.


A little Christmas story. It's short but it came to me really late or early depending on how you want to see it on Christmas Day. Just some fluff.

* * *

Seto sat slightly perplexed. Sure, this may have been their first Christmas apart but this wasn't exactly their first Christmas. Yet here he was not only unable to get a decent night sleep but also unable to get any work done. The annoying Christmas music Mokuba had playing over the entire mansion speaker system wasn't even that annoying. He could deal with that, hell he could even deal with the servants humming, singing, and dancing along to the music while they did their work. He had been dealing with that most of the month of December.

What he couldn't deal with was this feeling of… sadness? Disappointment? Emptiness? All those and so much more. All of which he should not be feeling. And why was he feeling like that you may be wondering, it was because a certain King of Games/Pharaoh who shall remain nameless for now, no pun intended, decided to go compete in a duel competition in America. Sure Seto had been the one to tell him to go and encourage it but the bastard didn't have to listen to him!

Wasn't it his job to know Seto didn't actually want him to leave, Even though he said the opposite? He was supposed to know what Seto himself didn't need to say. Didn't the saying go that love didn't need words?

Oh god! He was in love! Okay, so that wasn't exactly news but he was openly admitting it! Well, not technically but still.

Leaning his head back he started to spin around in his chair.

Damn Yami. He thought bitterly.

That bastard needed to get back soon before he talked himself into something he would regret later. Having so much free time because he could sleep or work was bad for anyone.

Hmm. Maybe I should get a piercing. Yami did say he liked Marik's belly ring. But what…

"Damn it. Yami I'm going to kick your ass when you get back." He groaned.

"Why?"

Yami walked into the mansion and chuckled. He was back early. Just in time for Christmas. Sure he had told Seto he wouldn't be back in time but it was always nice to surprise the normally composed male. Slipping off his winter wear and any snow that may have made it's way through the layers he walked to the office.

Whenever he had to go away he would always find Seto hard at work like he never slept the entire time he was away. He looked down at the small package in his hand and smiled. He couldn't resist getting something for his dragon. It wasn't anything over the top.

It was a simple necklace. It was a gold twisted chain with a Blue Eyes White Dragon curled up like it was sleeping and a Black Magician crafted in platinum lying on its side.

He had it custom made just for the brunette. Anyone who knew them would understand the meaning of the monsters but for every one else it would simply be another duel monsters charm.

He strolled into the office and had to stifle a laugh.

Seto had his knees up to his chest and was spinning in his office chair. Not only that but the young CEO was in his pajamas and not just any pajamas but the ones Mokuba got for him that had chibi Blue Eyes on them. Sure Yami had practically forced Seto to wear them by stealing and hiding all his other pajama sets giving the man the option of those for sleeping half naked. Unfortunately he chose the pajamas.

"Where's my kiss?" he asked startling the blue eyed man.

"Yami! What are you doing here?" Seto asked swaying on his feet a little from dizziness. "I thought you weren't going to be here?"

The former pharaoh walked up to his lover and kissed his lips briefly. "I lied." He answered simply. He presented his gift and said, "For you."

Seto took the gift, still slightly disoriented and stared at it.

Yami took the opportunity to steal a kiss before turning. "I'm going to take a shower. That damn trip wore me out. I think I'll take a nap before dinner."

Seto watched him leave before turning his attention back to the box. He wasn't sure what to think. Yes, Yami liked to treat him and buy him things but…

Shrugging he smirked slyly and walked out of the office up to their room. If he hurried, he might be able to join Yami in the shower and get a little fun in before he gave Yami his present. He slipped the necklace on and smiled tossing the box onto the floor. Maybe a little sex plus the motorcycle would come close to the gift Yami got him. But honestly, something this special couldn't be topped by a special customized motocycly Seto personally made for his magician and a little sex, right?

Fin

* * *

R/R please.


End file.
